Book/Relationships
This page is missing screenshots from BFDIA 5b because it is currently unavailable. This page is about the relationships between and other characters. Note that interactions from long ago may no longer affect these relationships. FreeSmart Any interactions with Book that relate to FreeSmart as a group belong here. In ''Get in the Van'', when Book and Ice Cube arrive at the Dance Party, Bubble greets them as munchkins and asks if they came to party. When Pencil wants to remove them from the Party, Bubble asks "Why not? They're in our alliance, aren't they?" to which Pencil clarifies that they're alternates. Match agrees with Pencil and kicks Book and Ice Cube out. Later, Book secedes from Team No-Name along with Pencil, Ice Cube, and Ruby. Book recommends that they name the team Freedom, which Pencil rejects and alters to "FreeSmart". At the end of the episode, Book, along with Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, Rocky, and the rest of FreeSmart gets eaten by Evil Leafy. In ''It's a Monster'', Book has a snowball fight with FreeSmart. When FreeSmart crosses through the Goiky Canal, all of them continually die and have to be repeatedly recovered until they reach the other side. Main Characters has never interacted with Blocky, Pen, Snowball, or Woody. Announcer never interacted with Announcer. Bubble Coiny never interacted with Coiny. David never interacted with David. Donut has not interacted with Donut. Dora never interacted with Dora. Firey Flower never interacted with Flower. Fries never interacted with Fries. Golf Ball never interacted with Golf Ball. Gelatin In ''Get Digging'', Golf Ball sends Spongy, Gelatin, Book, Needle, and Ice Cube to ride Puffball to Yoyleland. On the trip, Gelatin knocks Book, Ice Cube, and Spongy off because thinks there's not enough room. In ''Zeeky Boogy Doog'', Book and Gelatin have a friendly chat about how Pin will never shake them off of the Eiffel Tower. Gelatin tells Book that Pin must not be very well-read, which offends Book. She injects him with freeze juice. Ice Cube In FreeSmart Breaks Up, North Koreaball killed both of them. Match In ''Get in the Van'', Pin tells Book and Ice Cube that Match is a real meanie. Later, in the Van, Book slaps Match because they passed a library, because of the rules. Match can slap her if they pass a matchstick factory. In ''BFDIA 5b'', Book and Match exchange a friendly greeting and then progress through several stages together, including ones where they must die for each other. Later, Waffle introduces Book to Tune. Match interrupts Waffle, and Book tells her to be nice. In [[No More Snow!|''No More Snow!]], Match and Pencil laugh at Book when she considers rescuing Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, and Rocky from Evil Leafy. Match tells Book to shush. Later, Book excitedly shouts Match's name upon her return. Book is shocked and then sad when Match puts out her fire using Ice Cube. In [[It's a Monster|''It's a Monster]], Match invites Book and Ruby to break time. Book thinks Nickel might be right about the break time being too long, but Match tells her "No, Book, no." When Match's second break time starts, Book lets out a unique sigh that could mean second-hand embarrassment, frustration in her inability to speak up, or something else entirely. In ''The Long-lost Yoyle City'', Match slaps Book because they passed a matchstick factory. Shortly afterwards, Match tells Book not to worry. In ''Welcome Back'', Book talks with Pencil about bringing Match back from the TLC. Book is under the impression that Match and Pencil are best friends. Pencil tells Book that they don't need Match and that she is needy (hng), which Book seems shocked by. In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Book says that she wants to be on a different team this time because FreeSmart was an unhealthy team for them, Ice Cube agreed. Needle Book said that she couldn’t go back to Earth. Pencil FreeSmart member. Pin N/A Puffball In ''Get Digging'', Golf Ball sends Spongy, Gelatin, Book, Needle, and Ice Cube to ride Puffball to Yoyleland. In ''Insectophobe's Nightmare 3'', Puffball asks Book to spin the wheel for her since she doesn't have arms. In ''Get in the Van'', Puffball asks Book to spin the wheel for her since she doesn't have arms. In ''No More Snow!'', Fries and Puffball seem to enjoy following Evil Leafy chasing Book and Ruby. Book cuts the rope, crushing Evil Leafy, Puffball, and Fries. Rocky N/A Spongy N/A Tennis Ball N/A Teardrop N/A Woody N/A Yellow Face has not interacted with Yellow Face.